phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!
|image = Phineas Birthday Clip o Rama promo shot.jpg |caption = Phineas's friends in his backyard shouting "Happy Birthday!" |season = 3 |production = 304 |broadcast = 117 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Chong Suk Lee Bernie Petterson |director = Jay Lender |us = April 1, 2011 |international = |xd = April 30, 2011 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} It's Phineas' birthday and for the special occasion, Ferb puts together a clip show of the gang's favorite moments. Meanwhile, Agent P has to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from using his 'non-inator' to pre-empt his brother's biography from appearing on television. Episode Summary Songs None. End Credits During the end credits, there is a collage of clips of Candace calling "Mom!" set to an instrumental version of the Phineas and Ferb theme. During the end logo, Candace's voice yells, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are digitally tuning my voice!" Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. Hey, where's Perry? Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry simply walks to his lair while Major Monogram and Carl discuss Perry's . A clip show of Perry's weirdest entrances from past episodes (as well as entrances that haven't appeared in any episode) plays to prove Monogram's point. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was aired on March 25, 2011 on Disney Channel on Demand. * The fourth wall is broken numerous times in this episode, with the characters aware of the fact that they are in a clip show and that they wouldn't actually be able to see the clips themselves. (The concept of a clip show is also subverted by the inclusion of a number of "clips" from episodes that don't actually exist). Besides remarking that he isn't going to waste his best ideas on a clip show, Doofenshmirtz also breaks the fourth wall when he says to Perry, "Look what you made me do 40 seconds ago!" * Episodes used when Phineas looks back at older times when he is asked if he is a "little young", in order: "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Toy to the World", "Flop Starz", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Backyard Aquarium", "It's About Time!", "Spa Day", "Atlantis", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Finding Mary McGuffin" (again), and "Candace Loses Her Head". * It seems like Irving is being more liked by the others as Isabella said his name. * Scenes from "The Belly of the Beast", "Moon Farm" were shown for some clips scenes. * This episode demonstrates one of the only couple of times Doofenshmirtz doesn't make Candace's evidence dissapear, but rather it's dismantled at free will, other examples of this happening include "Thaddeus and Thor" and "Run Candace Run". * "If I had a nickel for..." appears to be a running gag for this episode. * When Phineas is at the Slushy-Dawg, the elevator version of Gitchi Gitchi Goo can be heard in the background. Production Information * 16-year-old Tabitha Comstock of Fairdale, Kentucky provides a voice in the episode. Ms. Comstock was able to have her wish to go behind the scenes of Phineas and Ferb granted through the combined efforts of Disney and the Make-A-Wish Foundation. "Ky. girl’s dream granted thanks to Disney, Make a Wish Foundation," WHAS Louisville *This is the first 2-part episode of Season 3. *This is Irving's first appearance in Season 3. *This is the first 2-part episode to not contain an official song. Continuity * Second clip show of the series; the first was "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown." * A clown child appears again ("The Chronicles of Meap"). * This is the sixth time a character's birthday is celebrated. The first five being Candace (Candace Loses Her Head), Doofenshmirtz (Raging Bully), Linda (Mom's Birthday), Vanessa (Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together), and Hildegard Johnson (Run, Candace, Run). * The clip show is also an homage to Mom's Birthday, as in that episode, it showed highlights of Linda's life. The same applies here for Phineas. * Once more, Candace is seen knowing of Isabella's crush on her brother. However, it is the first time we have seen any reaction from her, nevermind a slightly disturbed one, as Candace realizes just how badly Isabella loves Phineas when she catches her editing random quotes from him into romantic phrases (ex. We'll-Be-Together-Forever-Isabella!). It could be a reference to how crazy Candace can get about Jeremy sometimes. * Second time Isabella cries, but this time, it is in joy.("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * Phineas was seen wearing his red-haired helmet for a second time. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") * The portrait of Charlene Doofenshmirtz is seen in Doofenshmirtz's house for a second time. ("Run, Candace, Run") * The episode makes 2 Wizard of Odd references: "if I had a nickel for every time I heard that" and "Let's blow this pop stand". * Second time Phineas and Candace hug each other. (Traffic Cam Caper) Errors * Irving recorded impossible things, such as Candance's dream, their time machine going to the future, or scenes focusing on Isabella, as Irving said, hes only interested on Phineas things. * Also, Doof cant record himself trapping and fighting Perry. This can be explained if the Secret Cameras were put since the Starting of Summer. but they should be moving ones to do the different angles the clips have. * Technically, Phineas and Ferb never actually built the "Flying car of the Future... Today", as the episode they built it in was all a dream. * Clips where used that actually never happened (Phineas and Ferb Get Busted, Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo. * Nobody except Doofenshmirtz and Candace should remember the word aglet or what it means. There also won't be any images or video of the concert because it also erased digital media * The clips appeared as in the premiere episodes, sometimes in a view no character could have filmed it in. *One of Baljeet's clips is of Poofenplotz from Isabella and the Temple of Sap, but there's no possible way that they could have seen that. *It isn't shown what the rest of the Clips Baljeet, Buford and Isabella had for Phineas. *Some friends of Phineas (Ferb,The Fireside Girls, Django and Others)didn´t do a clip, but they may have been making the giant TV and organizing the party. *Buford didnt noticed his clip was stolen. *Technically Isabella didn't do anything for Phineas because she only did Digital Editing to string his words into a phrase, but maybe in not shown scenes she created something for the party. Also, it isn´t known where the "We´ll be together forever Isabella" and "Isabella, will you marry me?" editings are. Allusions *'2001: A Space Odyssy - 'Near the beginning, Irving is heard humming Also Sprach Zarathustra, a song made famous by this film. * Phineas's alarm clock plays the traditional birthday song Happy Birthday to You, though the background music heard at the same time is a soundalike. (Although the lyrics to the song are still protected under copyright, the music itself is in the public domain.) * The beat poem Isabella is seen reciting parodies Howl by Allen Ginsberg. * Candance´s line "Today, i will bust, my brothers!" May be an allusion of the Movie 300 "Tonight, We Die, IN HELL!" Line. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Tabitha Comstock as TBA References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn